Wielders
The Wielders are ten Mortals chosen by the Invokers to wield their powers. Each Wielder is granted the power of an Avatar commander that they can summon at will. Summoning creates a glowing yellow light around the Wielder and a faded image of the Commander is present behind them while being summoned. Wielders *Stark - wields the Bracelets. *Ema - wields the Mask. *Aster - wields the Staff. *Cirius - wields the Breastplate. *Aysha - wields the Bar. *Ernst - wields the Gauntlet. *Arren - wields the Necklace. *Charles - wields the Dagger. *Eryn - wields the Pendant. *Toma - wields the Bracers. Current Fates After Basaran's defeat, the Invokers were sealed away in a remote dimension by Chronea. The Wielders then left to pursue their own goals but often meet back up for 'happy reunions' as Ema calls them. The Archmages, at the Wielders' request, created replica Invokers for easier casting but without the Avatar spirits inside. *Stark, having once worked for Blue's forces, tends to stay away from the rest of the Wielders. He keeps company with Arren and Cirius, mostly. *Ema was in the care of the Arcane Alliance for most of the Wielders' adventures so chose to be bound to The King after the conclusion of the events. Now immortal, she - along with Toma - helps them with their duties to the Universe. *Aster was eager to get back to his family, but was shunned and disowned due to his Magical abilities. In a fit of spite, he asked to be bound as well but was refused due to emotions clouding his judgement. returning with a clearer head, he still asked to be bound - requesting Temp specifically - and was accepted this time. He is the only one of the Wielders not to use the replica Invokers, preferring to have the Mana Veins as a 'badge of pride' for his heritage and abilities. *Cirius, similarly to Stark, stays away from the other Wielders due to her past, staying around Stark and Arren instead, *Aysha did not ask to be bound after Basaran's defeat, instead opting to return to her life as a Martial Arts champion and developed a rivalry with Ernst, who had previously defeated her in a battle where the prize was the Gauntlet. *Ernst also refused to be bound, taking after Aysha and pursuing a career as a professional Martial Artist. He developed a rivalry with her, strengthened by his innate competitiveness, and strives to beat her in as many competitions as possible. *Arren, similarly to Stark and Cirius, stays away from the other Wielders due to his past and tends to be with Stark and Cirius instead. *Charles was originally from a secretive family of Mages and so was accepted, after persuasion from a few relatives, back into the family following Basaran's defeat. He was not bound to an Archmage and keeps in regular contact with the other Wielders. *Eryn also was not bound, preferring to go back to university to continue her studies as she was old enough to live away from home permanently. She hopes to become a Light Mage when she dies. *Toma was homeless before being found trying to steal his Invoker from storage. He was taken into the care of the Archmages and, similarly to Ema, was bound to the King following Basaran's defeat. He now fulfills the same role as her in the Archmages' duties. Abilities Q: Magic Blast. Each active Wielder blasts the target with their chosen element, dealing damage. W: Wielder Specific. (Ernst) Mighty Crash. Ernst blasts the target with water, dealing physical damage, slowing it and reducing its armour. (Ema) Gale Force. Ema channels the wind gaining bonus movespeed as well as slowing the movespeed and attack speed of nearby enemies. (Aster) Graveliser. Aster smashes the ground, sending a line of rocks towards the target, dealing damage and stunning any enemy units caught in their path. (Aysha) Forest’s Blessing. Aysha grants the target a shield which blocks one attack from any source as well as rooting the target. (Charles) Bio Blaster. Charles squirts poison at an enemy, slowing it and dealing damage over time. (Arren) Blinding Blast. Arren calls the powers of darkness to deal damage to an enemy and lower its vision by half. (Cirius) Icicle Strike. An icicle stabs an enemy from below, dealing damage and stunning it. (Stark) Empowered Fireball. Stark empowers his next attack, dealing damage based on his Strength. (Toma) Lightning Orb. Toma calls a Lightning Orb down to a location. The Orb will attack all enemies in its range with the current level of Toma’s Latent Elementalism. (Eryn) Heaven’s Brilliance. Eryn shines like a beacon, granting true sight in a 900 range around her as well as slowing any enemy units inside that range. E: Latent Elementalism. Passive. Each Wielder gets a unique bonus for themselves. (Ernst) Attacks reduce the target’s armour for 10 seconds (Ema) Gains bonus movement speed. (Aster) Attacks have a small chance to stun enemies for 1 second. (Aysha) All active Wielders gain bonus HP regeneration. (Charles) Attacks deal damage over time for 5 seconds. (Arren) Gains bonus vision at night time (Cirius) Attacks slow the target’s movespeed and attack speed for 3 seconds (Stark) Gains %-based bonus damage for his attacks (Toma) Attacks chain lightning on up to 3 more targets (Eryn) Gains bonus movespeed during the day. R: Power of Teamwork. Passive. Summons an extra Wielder into battle based on the faction you are playing as. Once one Wielder dies, they all die. Radiant summons: Ema, Aster, Aysha. Dire summons: Cirius, Stark, Toma. (Melee: Ernst/Aster/Aysha/Charles/Arren/Stark) (Ranged: Ema/Cirius/Toma/Eryn). Scepter: Grants an extra level to Power of Teamwork. At level 4: Radiant now summons Charles, Dire now summons Eryn Category:Classification Category:Alliance